


Des bonbons pour le coeur

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Ten perdait son sourire, lorsque ses yeux devenaient soudainement éteints et tristes, les membres avaient tous leur petite astuce pour lui remonter le moral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des bonbons pour le coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Sarah ♥

 

Parmi les membres les plus âgés de NCT, Ten était celui qui se sentait souvent le plus déprimé lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas sur scène, avec leurs fans, ou encore lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas trop occupés à répéter et s’exercer. Ten préférait de loin être épuisé et s’étaler sur son lit lorsqu’ils rentraient au dortoir que de passer des heures à se sentir seul, à penser à sa famille, ses amis en Thaïlande et à déprimer.  
  
Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais lorsque Ten se sentait mal, tous les rookies s’en apercevaient. Ten était d’ordinaire un petit clown qui passait son temps à distraire les autres et à amuser la galerie. C’était son tempérament et il était une bouffée d’oxygène pour tout le monde autour de lui. Sa gaieté leur réchauffait le cœur et son sourire était communicatif.  
  
Ainsi, lorsque Ten perdait son sourire, lorsque ses yeux devenaient soudainement éteints et tristes, les membres avaient tous leur petite astuce pour lui remonter le moral. Certains tentaient quelques blagues, d’autres cherchaient à le distraire en lui faisant écouter de la musique ou regarder des vidéos, bref, chacun avait sa technique.  
  
Ten avait compris leur petit manège et il leur en était vraiment très reconnaissant, mais il devait avouer qu’il avait une petite préférence pour l’approche qu’Hansol avait trouvée. Elle était de loin la plus adorable, la plus maladroite aussi sûrement, mais la candeur d’Hansol touchait Ten au plus profond de son coeur.  
  
Dans un premier temps, Hansol lui jetait quelques coups d’œil, certainement pour évaluer la gravité de la situation. Il attendait que les autres membres aient terminé de roder autour de Ten, puis il s’approchait calmement de lui, s’asseyant sur le canapé en silence. Il prenait garde à s’asseoir ni trop loin de Ten pour ne pas l’étouffer ni trop près pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort avec sa présence.  
  
Puis Hansol attrapait le paquet de bonbons qu’il avait soigneusement cachée, en prenait un dans sa main, et le tendait à Ten, le tout sans le regarder. Désormais habitué à ce petit rituel, Ten sourit et se pencha légèrement pour attraper le bonbon avec ses dents. La première fois, Hansol était resté immobile avec la main levée un long moment avant que Ten ne comprenne ce qu’Hansol attendait de lui. Hansol avait rougi jusqu’aux oreilles et s’était confondu en excuses, pensant avoir offensé Ten. Ils en avaient beaucoup ri par la suite.  
  
Hansol continua de fixer l’écran de télévision tout en offrant des bonbons à Ten, presque mécaniquement, jusqu’à ce que le paquet soit vide. Ten mangeait les bonbons tranquillement, détaillant le profil du plus âgé sans s’en lasser, comme à chaque fois. Hansol n’avait jamais tourné la tête jusque-là et Ten se demandait s’il le ferait un jour. Etait-ce de la pudeur ? Etait-ce pour ne pas blesser l’égo de Ten ? Le plus jeune n’en savait rien, mais cela lui convenait puisqu’il avait ainsi la chance d’observer Hansol à sa guise.  
  
Une fois le paquet vide, Hansol le plia en quatre et le rangea dans sa poche. Il s’essuya les doigts plein de sucre sur le tissu de son pantalon et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Enfin, il sut qu’il avait accompli sa mission lorsque Ten finit de mâcher son dernier bonbon et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Toujours en silence, ils fixèrent l’écran de télévision sans réellement le regarder, profitant simplement de ce moment de calme et de complicité : leur moment.


End file.
